Why the West?
by ElphabaROCKS
Summary: Why did Elphaba say "Look to the Western Sky" if she had no idea that she would end up in Kiamo Ko? This is a one-shot about what Elphie and Glinda do in the Emerald City and why Elphaba chose the west. Rating just in case. My first fanfiction.....


_*some minor changes were made to this fic recently, it's not my original story that I first posted*_

******You know the Plot of Wicked. You know how at the end of the first act Elphaba sings defying gravity and mentions "Look to the Western sky!" But why did she say "Western"? She had no clue that she would end up at Kiamo Ko after Dorothy landed in Oz.**

**So, I, like many other fans of Wicked asked a friend "Why in Oz did Elphaba pick the West?????". She had to explain to me five times about why she thought Elphaba chose the West. Somewhere in there I thought, "Hmm.., is it possible to make a story out of this?". So, to thank her for wasting her valuable time and energy explaining the West theory to me more times then she should have, I wrote this (short) story as a thank you ****(and a thanksgiving present..........I guess?) to her.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading my monotonous introduction/dedication/summery, the story will (finally) start (dun duh da da!):**

"Elphaba!" Glinda yelled, running up to her best friend, who was looking at brochure for a museum. "As long as we're IN the Emerald City, we might as well go shopping some more! I know where we can get you some colorful, pink clothes!"

Elphaba groaned, "Glinda. I. Don't. Wear. Pink! You should know that by now!"

"Sorry! I'm just trying to get you interested in other colors besides dark blue and black! I mean, just look how well this pink dress would go with your skin!" Glinda gestured to a frilly, obnoxious, girlie dress in a shop window.

"Glinda! YOUR the one who told be that black was this year's pink, remember? Besides, I like black clothes, black clashes excellently with green. Even Fiyero, YOUR boyfriend, said black and green looked good, and he has NO fashion sense." Elphaba sighed.

"Exactly! He has no fashion sense so he couldn't tell if something looked good on a girl or not! On that note, you don't have any fashion sense either, I should teach you what looks good and what doesn't."

Elphaba looked around quickly for a distraction so she could stop Glinda's lecture before it started. Spotting a small café, she suggested that they have a cup of coffee before deciding what to do.

A waitress walked up to take their order and, upon seeing Elphaba's unusual skin color, giggled and said, "Wow! Your skin is perfect for this city! Did you do that on purpose?"

Though it was an innocent enough question, Glinda saw small fires appear in Elphaba's eyes. Wanting to avoid a scene, she quickly interrupted the waitress (who was still asking rude questions about Elphaba's skin color) and ordered for both of them.

When the waitress had left, she glanced back over at Elphaba, who looked relatively upset (not that Glinda blamed her). Concerned for her friend she asked, "What's wrong Elphaba? Did that waitress say something extremely offensive or something to you, because you usually don't react to remarks about your skin color."

Elphaba sighed and said, "I just thought it would be different here. I thought people wouldn't care that much about what I look like. I should have know better though. I thought the same thing before coming to Shiz......." her voice trailed off, while Glinda looked at her friend, really worried now.

She needed a way to cheer her up. The problem was, Glinda didn't quite know how. They had been the every Museum in town, and she knew Elphaba hated shopping. She did recall seeing a huge and very detailed map inside one of the buildings. At the time, she thought nothing of it because she was trying to get to a shop nearby, but now that she thought about it, she was sure Elphaba would like to see it.

"Come on Elphaba!" she shouted, making her green skinned friend jump about a foot in the air.

"Don't scare me like that Glinda! And where in Oz are we going? We haven't gotten our drinks yet!"

"It doesn't matter, I don't even want to see the waitress again! I want to show you something!" Glinda exclaimed, jumping up, grabbing Elphaba's arm, and dragging her down the street.

Elphaba just rolled her eyes and allowed Glinda to take her to wherever they where going, thinking it was some store or something similar. Glinda led her about five blocks before she stopped suddenly in front of a small building. Elphaba glanced at Glinda, who was biting her lip, obviously deciding if this was the right place. "Well are we going there to shop or what" she asked.

"What? Shop? No..........were finished shopping for today" she said starting to walk toward the door of the shop.

It was Elphaba's turn to be concerned about her friend. Since when did Glinda not want to shop? "Glinda, are you feeling alrig-wow!" she gasped as she walked into the room. It was not a store, but rather just a room with a huge map of Oz.

Glinda smiled as she watched Elphaba look at the map, amazed and intrigued by it. Elphaba walked over to it and, with one long, green finger, traced the yellow brick road across munchkin land. "Glinda, this is just..................wow...............thank you so much!" Elphaba said with a huge grin on her face.

Glinda didn't respond, but just kept grinning. Elphaba sat down on a nearby chair that was facing the map and stared up at it for a long time. Having nothing better to do, Glinda looked at the map as well and located the Upper Uplands, Shiz University, Munchkin Rock, and Kiamo Ko (where Fiyero claimed his other castle was located). She was just trying to locate The Forest of Quoxwood Trees when Elphaba turned to her and asked, "Where would you live, Glinda, if your could live anywhere in Oz? North, South, East, West, or The Center?"

Glinda thought about this for a moment. Where would she live if she could live anywhere? In the North, with the rest of the Gilikins and her Momsie and Popsicle? Defiantly not the South, the Quadlings were just hideodous! The East was filled with Munchkins, and she thought they were just too short for her taste. She might live in the West, with Fiyero, but now that he's all moodified..........No, if she lived anywhere, It would be here, in the Emerald City, with all of it's night life, fashion, and society, it's the perfect place for her.

"I'd live in the Center!" she told Elphaba, who had long since resumed looking at the map because of her friend's lack of reaction.

"Really," Elphaba asked, not taking her eyes off the huge map, "and why is that?"

"Oh, you know me Elphaba, I'm a socially ambitious person and the Emerald City holds a lot of opportunities to become high in society." she answered, surprising herself on how well worded her answer was.

Elphaba smiled, "If I could chose where I live I might say here too. I just feel so accepted! I mean, I can't very well go to the Gilikin Country, I am an outcast in society there, here in the Emerald City, once I'm with the Wizard, I'll be accepted by everyone! In Munchkin Land, well, my father lives there and my sister is destined to rule there so it's not exactly my preferred place to live. The Quadling Country is out because I can't stand getting wet."

"I guess the Winkie Country isn't bad at all, if I couldn't live here, thats where I would go. I mean, it's pretty much perfect; it has historical sites, there is no snobs, almost everyone is kind, there is no dictator sister ruling there, and it has the perfect climate! Not to mention, thats where many Animals live, and I could help them with there rights!" and thats also where Fiyero lives, she added silently in her head.

But Glinda wasn't even paying attention to her anymore. She way consulting a list that she had taken out of her bag. Wow, Elphaba thought, the one time I talk more than her, she ignores me! How conveniently ironic. Burning with curiosity about the list, she walked over to her, "What's the Glinda?"

Glinda turned and faced her roommate, showing her the list she said, "This is a list of reasons why I think Fiyero doesn't like me anymore." she explained. "I think the most likely is that he likes someone else, but I cant figure out who! I've thought of almost every girl I know!" Glinda looked at the list sadly.

Elphaba looked down the list of girls names quickly, and, not seeing her name on it, sighed in relief. The less Glinda knew about who he actually liked, the better. Trying to cover up her guilty feelings, she went for the I'm-your-best-friend-thats-going-to-help-you-through-this technique. She gave Glinda a hug and escorted her out of the map house and back into the hotel. Glinda sniffled and dramatically burst into tears.

"El-Elphaba h-how do y-you bare it e-every day?" she wailed

"Bare what?" Elphaba asked, a bit confused.

"Having no one that likes you and you not liking anyone of course!" she cried and flung herself upon her bed sobbing.

"I like a lot of people; you, Nessa, Fiyero, Boq.............."

"You know what I mean Elphaba 'Like' like."

Elphaba gave her trademark eye roll, "Glinda......."

Knowing gossip was the only thing that would calm Glinda down when she was like this, Elphaba sighed. She had never been one for gossip, but maybe if she told only a little bit of the truth, she could get Glinda calmed down enough to get ready the go the Wizomania. Then they might get an audience with the Wizard tonight.

Elphaba smiled mysteriously, "How do YOU know I don't like anyone Glinda?" Glinda's head popped up from under the pillows, the tears instantly vanishing and the look on her face, which had previously been covered in tear tracks, was replaced with a excited and curious one. A look Elphaba knew all too well. Now she had gone and done it.

"OH!" Glinda exclaimed happily, "Who?"

"I'm not saying a word." said Elphaba firmly.

"OK then, let me guess, um...........Boq?"

"EW! NO! Besides, my sister likes him, and he likes you."

"But what if you jealous of your sister, and actually like Boq as well?"

"No, thats all I'm gonna say."

"Ok then........" Glinda thought hard, "Uh..........Avaric! No wait, you hate him. Um.............Liir?"

"Glinda, he's short and pudgy, besides, he's dating that girl, what's her name? Oh yes, Candle." Elphaba sighed again. She was getting good at this sighing thing.

Glinda kept up the guessing game for a half-hour before Elphaba reminded her that she only had a hour left to get ready. Glinda preceded to scream and practically run to HURRY and get ready since there was ONLY an hour left. At least thats what she told Elphaba. Elphaba, on the other hand, was ready in under ten minutes and passed the time reading.

Glinda, it turned out, actually finished five minutes before they had to leave due to her "quickness". She picked up some hot pink stationary and a sparkley pen and started to write a letter to Fiyero.

Elphaba walked over, curious that Glinda would be doing ANY school work voluntarily. "Ah, writing a letter to...." she squinted at the name, "Fifi? Who in the world is Fifi?"

"It's Fiyero's nickname of course! What else?"

"Fifi? Are you sure he agreed to this name?"  
"Well........no, he actually didn't but........."

"I think I just figured out why he's ignoring you." Elphaba walked away muttering "Fifi" under her breath and giggling. "Make sure to tell him I said "Hi!" Glinda!" she called from the mirror that was hanging in the bathroom.

Glinda stuck out her tongue at her, "Maybe I won't if you make fun of his name!" she called back. She added a few more lines to her letter and read it again to make sure it sounded terrific.

Dearest Darlingust Fifi,

Elphaba and I are having a blast here in the Emerald City. We've been to every museum, but only half of the stores! Elphaba just can't stand shopping. In fact, the only thing she's worn all day is that black dress you gave her for her birthday, the hat I gave her at the Ozdust Ballroom, flat walking shoes that Nessa gave her and a messenger's bag she bought here! I don't think there is anyone with quite as little fashion sense as her (besides you of course).

Some interesting news, I just found out that Elphaba has a crush on someone! I guessed for forever, trying to figure out who it was, but Elphie wont spill the beans. Do you have any idea who it might be?

We are going to Wizomania tonight, and then straight to the Wizard's palace afterwards! Wish Elphaba and I luck! Hope you have a happy week, even though I won't be there!

Love,

Glinda

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

P.S. Elphaba says "Hi"

Glinda sealed the letter in an envelope and put it in her purse to send later. "Elphaba!" she called to the green girl, "are you coming or what? We'll be late for Wizomania!"

"Coming!" she called back, stepping away from the mirror, which she had been staring at with a strange look on her face.

***Later: While Elphaba is running from the Wizard***

She needed somewhere to hide, somewhere to run to. Thoughts raced through Elphaba's head as she sprinted up staircase after staircase, with Glinda in hot pursuit. Where COULD she go? Was anywhere safe for a fugitive of the law? She thought back to the conversation she had had previously with Glinda. The conversation the seemed to have taken place a million years ago, when in actuality, it was only a few hours.

The Emerald City is a no, because of the Gale Force so the second best place would be the West, Winkie Country. 'Oh! And how convenient that would be for everyone too!' she thought sarcastically. 'They can pronounce my new title easily; The Wicked Witch of The West. How nice.'

She ran and jumped, climbing higher and higher on the never ending staircase. Bitter tears ran down her face, burning her skin, but she didn't try and stop them. Was it so wrong to do good in your life? Is it so wrong to defy society? to be a bit different? Obviously yes.

Well, if it's so wrong, and yet right at the same time, why doesn't she just go and break the rules. No more listening to people saying, "You can't do this!", she was going to stop accepting limits, stop playing by someone else's game. She was going to Defy Gravity.

Every Ozian in the Emerald City herd her as she shot up, a mile above Oz, her voice louder than any voice ever herd before, "So if you care to find me, look to the Western sky! As someone told me lately: everyone deserves a chance to fly!"

All the Ozians, brainwashed by the Wizard, listened to the song, but still pointed to the sky, "Look at her! She's Wicked! Get her!"

"Bring me down!" yelled Elphaba as if she was daring the Ozians to do just that. And she shot off towards the West, though she had never been there, it was now her only home and safe haven.

**I think writing about Glinda and Elphaba's thoughts are important but I think I got carried away (and not just by balloons........).**

**By the Way, this is my friend's response to "Why in Oz did Elphaba chose the West!?!?!?!?"**

**"Well, The North was full of snobby rich people who didn't like her skin color, The East was soon to be ruled by her dictator sister, the South was too wet, the Center had the Wizard in it, so the west was the only place left."**

**"Huh? Explain that again......"**

***sigh* "The North was.................."**

**You see where I got the idea?**

**Please review, it's my first fic and I would REALLY appreciate it..........**


End file.
